Rosalies Family
by LauraWrites
Summary: A one shot on how Rosalie completes her family. very cute and in relation to my OC on myspace.


Rosalies family.

a/n hey guys I wrote this one shot for my OC character Lilybeth Shiloh Cullen Hale. If you want to look her up go to my myspace it's .com/quietbellacullen .

Please review enjoy.

Rosalies P.O.V.

We were running through the woods it was our first hunting trip in over a week. a pregnant woman had gotten lost in the woods that week and rescue workers had been looking for her. She was nine months pregnant and it had been a hard search but they couldn't find her and snow had fallen. Yesterday they had found her corpse and it looked mangled as if something had ripped apart her stomach. We knew what it meant and we desperate to find the child. We were not sure what we would find, but we needed to help. Our whole time here we had not smelled or seen another vampire and everyone said she had been gone for some time and came back like she did. The night we went to ask her about her child and father was the night she had disappeared. In the snow we could not track her scent or the baby's. So we had given up for now.

Edward and Bella had stayed home with Renesmee and Jacob while Carsile and Esme went to the hospital Christmas party and Jasper and Alice were in California shopping up a storm. So that left Emmett and I time to hunt.

"I wished we had found the baby" I told Emmett as we ran up the mountains were some grizzlies were sure to be.

"I know babe, but something's things like this happen for a reason. Maybe her father took it we'll never know don't worry about it and just relax okay." Said Emmett as we crossed a large ditch I smelt something sharp, a sweet sent like hunny and chocolate but it had a fairly human scent of woods. I knew Emmett smelt it also so when he turned into the ditch we were surprised to see a baby that looked days old. As I picked her up she looked at me she was warm but I could tell she could be warmer. I froze and instantly realized that this was the baby we had been searching for and I wondered how the mother had gotten up here.

She was beautiful she had blond curls and perfect teeth and her eyes were a dark brown the same brown Emmett had when he was human even her curls looked like his. Her blond hair was the same color as mine and her nose was just a little rose. I instantly knew what this baby needed I signaled Emmett to give me his coat and I carefully wrapped it around her. After I knew she wouldn't get any colder I ran back to our house. I heard Emmett behind me and I knew he knew that she needed to be taken care off.

When we got the house Edward and Jacob were outside. Edward took the baby from me and led Emmett and I up to our room he gently sat the baby on our fur comforter and started to check her out as Bella ran in holding a doctors kit and walked back out to check on Renesmee I thought. I did see her smile at me though.

Jacob walked out a moment later and I heard him and Bella arguing which one of them should go out and buy formula, or if the baby would need blood instead. I hear a phone vibrate and Bella ran back in holding one of Renesmee old bottles it smelled slightly liked blood. Edward looked up at me and smiled as he handed the little girl to me.

"Well it seems Alice was right" said Edward "she's a hybrid like Renesmee. She healthy but hungry and by the looks of it she was born around midnight yesterday"

I held the little girl tight to me and sat down on the bed I crossed my feet Indian style and started feeding her with the bottle. I felt a connection with her one that I felt with Renesmee but a thousand times stronger as if I was holding my own child. My little girl.

I looked at Emmett who had a big smile on his face and sat down next to me everyone had quietly left the room and I could hear Nessie whining about not being able to see her own cousin.

"can we keep her" I asked Emmett so quietly he had a hard time hearing me after what felt like hours but was only a few minutes, he smiled again and said "only if I get to be the daddy."

I smiled one of my dreams were coming true I would have a child. She fell asleep in my arms and I looked at her.

"She needs a name" I whispered to Emmett how smiled "why not Lilybeth it was my grandmothers name I think, our was it dilybeth I think it was lily" he answered himself.

:I like it" I said "and Shiloh for a middle name it means god is bountiful, and you know I like Lilybeth too it means beauty, power, innocence and purity" I looked at her and thought any child living in our home would have to be powerful to survive. I heard Edward laugh somewhere in the background and realized my family was complete.

**Review, Review please Review. **


End file.
